Something
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Old, New, Borrowed and Blue. A look at pre-wedding Jasam.
1. Old

**Title:** Something...

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Old, New, Borrowed and Blue. A look at pre-wedding Jasam.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jason, Sam or anything General Hospital related. I know its so sad but it's the truth.

**Old**

Sam sat in the aweful and uncomfortable hospital chair while Jason slept. The surgery was secessful and Jason would live. He didn't remember his old life as Jason Quartermaine exactly but he feels more of an emotional attachment to the rest of the Quatermaines now, even Tracy. He still cares for all those he cared about as Jason Morgan and he woke up still wanting to marrying Sam. For all that, she was thankful. What she wasn't thankful for is the horrible chair she was sitting in. Sam looked down on Jason's sleeping form and decided that she would take a quick walk to work the kinks out of her body. She had only been walking for a few minuts before she ran into Edward.

"Samantha my dear, how is Jason today?" She smiled at the old man, he had always been very kind to her and was especially happy to hear about the engagement.

"He's doing well Edward but he's still tired a lot."

"Now, my dear girl we've talked about this. You are a part of this family and I want to you call my Grandfather."

"Of course Grandfather, I forgot."

"Take a walk with me, I have something for you." Sam was a little suspicious about that. As nice as Edward, oh scratch that, Grandfather. As nice as Grandfather has always been to her he's still a manipulative old man and Sam has never forgotten that. She went with him anyway and soon they were in a small courtyard just outside of the hospital cafeteria and they sat down on a bench together.

"Have you and Jason started planning the wedding yet?" He asked with a smile.

"A little, nothing specific yet but we picked a date."

"Well good, then my gift won't clash with anything you have planned so far." Edward said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large black jewelry box and handing it to Sam, his eyes tearing up a little.

"Edw- Grandfather, you didn't have to get me anything."

"This will be your something old, if you accept it." Sam took a deep breath and opened the box. She gasped, inside were a string of beautiful pearls.

"These was Lila's, she cherished them very much and I know she would be very happy to see you wear them on your wedding day." Sam didn't know what to say so she turned and hugged Edward very tightly.

"Thank you. I'm... I'm deeply touched by this gesture and I think, no I know Jason will be too. And I will be honored to wear Grandmother's pearls on my wedding day." Hearing Sam call Lila Grandmother gave Edward the final push and a fresh track of tears trailed down his cheeks. After all these years and too many losses, he was getting his family back.


	2. New

**New**

Sam walked back into Jason's room with a brillant smile on her face and Jason who had woken up a little while ago, took notice right away.

"What has you so happy?" He asked, holding out his hand to Sam. She took the offered hand and climbed into the hospital bed with Jason.

"Grandfather." She replied simply, snuggling close to Jason.

"Grandfather? What did he do?" Sam sat up and held out the box for Jason. He took the box and opened, Sam saw the flash of recognition on his face. She watched him brush his fingers against the pearls gently and then he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"He gave them to me to wear on our wedding day. It will be my something old. I was very moved by the gesture and I knew you would be too."

"Grandmother would have loved to see you wear them Sam."

"That's what Grandfather said." Jason nodded and closed the box, setting it aside gently on the small bedside table.

"It must be your lucky day, I have something for you too." Sam raised her eyebrow at him and smiled as Jason opened the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out another, smaller velnet jewelry box. Sam felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I had wanted to wait, to do this the right way but I decided that I couldn't wait anymore. I want to see you wear it now." Jason opened the box and revealed Sam's new engagement ring to her.

"I love you Sam and all of this that has happened made me realize just how much I love you and how much I can't wait to marry you." Jason took Sam's small hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you too Jason and I can't to be your wife and for you to be my husband." Sam said, as looked back and forth between the stunning ring on her finger and the man that gave her the ring. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, letting all her love pour out into that one kiss to try to show Jason the depth of her love for him. Jason kissed her back just a powerfully and they just held onto each other, knowing that there would probably be rough times ahead of them but they would make it through, always.


	3. Borrowed

**Borrowed**

Sam had promised Jason after he gave her her engagement ring that she would go home and put the pearls in the safe as soon as possible. Alexis calling and asking to meet Sam somewhere worked out perfectly. They agreed to meet at the penthouse, Alexis would bring lunch and they would talk. What Sam didn't know was that Alexis brought Molly and Krissy along with her. Molly caught sight of the ring first and literally squeeled with delight. Between her mom and two sisters, Sam's arm was practically ripped out of the socket as they admired her engagement ring.

"And Jason really picked this out all by himself?" Alexis asked as she looked at Sam's ring again. It was gorgeous, she couldn't deny that.

"Yes! Maxie was surprised too."

"I guess we shouldn't be too shocked that Jason has good taste, he wants to marry you." Alexis said with an affectionate smile directed towards Sam. Sam smiled back just as warmly.

"What's in here?" Krissy asked, picking up the pearl box.

"Oh be careful with that! It's very, very important." Sam said, taking the box from Krissy and opening it, letting her family see the pearls. She told them the little story of Edward giving her the pearls and their meaning.

"Grandfather? You're calling him Grandfather now?" Alexis asked.

"Yes Mother. He said I'm a part of the family and that I should call him Grandfather." Alexis knew she should be happy that Jason's family loved Sam so much and that they treat her well but she felt just a twinge of jealousy. Sam is _her_ daughter.

"Well I think he's sweet and just adds to the romance of you and Jason getting married Sam."

"It was very sweet of Grandfather but I should go put these in the safe. Why don't you guys unpack lunch and I'll be right back." By the time Sam made it back down stairs, all the food was spread out across the dining room table and her family was digging in. Sam sat down quickly and started serving herself as well. They ate and talked for a while but once the clean up was done and they were eating cookies in the living room Alexis brought up what she had originally wanted to talk about.

"I know you already have your something old and new but I was hoping you would let me supply the something borrowed." She said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small black pouch. She opened it and carefully emptied the contents into her hand. A flash of silver catch the sunlight before Alexis opened her hand. It was an antique diamond bracelet set in silver.

"This was my mother's, it's one of the only things I have left of her and it was her favorite bracelet. I don't remember where she got it from but I remember that she wore it everyday before she... died. I want to share this with all of you," She looked at all three of her beautiful daughters with love before looking at Sam again. "And I would love it if you would considered wearing this on your wedding day." Sam felt choked up and she nodded before hugging Alexis and gesturing for Molly and Krissy to join in on the hug.

"I would love to wear this on my wedding day. Thank you Mom." Sam said as they all pulled away but stayed close to each other.


	4. Blue

**Blue **

"Damn Sam, it's like you hit the lottery of gifts that day. Pearls, engagement ring and a bracelet and they are all beautiful! And none of them clash with each other! I think someone had wedding fairies looking out for her." Sam and Maxie laughed as they looked at the wedding jewelry. They were going wedding dress shopping today and Maxie wanted to take pictures of the pearl necklace and the diamond braclet to keep in mind when picking a dress. She took a few close ups and a few of the jewelry on Sam to see exactly how they fell.

"I know, I was kind of stunned by the end of the day. I went back to the hospital and showed Jason the braclet and I realized I had almost all the 'somethings' taken care of."

"Somethings?"

"Something old, pearls. Something new, engagement right. Something borrowed, bracelet. And now I just need something blue." Sam said as made her way up the stairs to put the necklace and bracelet away. So she missed Maxie's facial expression as she thought this over. If her friend needed something blue, she would get her something blue and she already had a great idea of what it was.

"You ready?" Sam asked coming back down the stairs.

"Oh yeah I'm ready!" Maxie said, letting her mind work out exactly what she wanted to get Sam for the something blue while also being excited to go shopping. All those wedding gowns, she coudn't wait to treat Sam like a barbie doll!

Through out the rest of the day Sam was dragged through three different shops and she tried on countless styles of dresses but they hadn't found the one yet and decided they would start fresh the next day. What Sam didn't know was that each time she went to the back to try on a dress, Maxie was on her phone making calls and sending texts and emails to get Sam's something blue. By the end of the day, she had exactly what she wanted for her friend and it was being deliveried to the penthouse as they made their way back as well.

"Remind me to wear flats tomorrow, my feet are killing me!" Sam said as they walked into the penthouse and plonked down on the sofa.

"Long day?" Jason asked as he came out of the kitchen, bring with him three beers. He had heard the two women come in and brought everyone a beer.

"Very long and we didn't even find a dress." Sam said, giving Jason a kiss and grabbing her beer as he sat down next to her.

"But, we will keep looking even if we have to fly to Paris or Milan for a dress! You will get your perfect wedding!" Sam appreciated Maxie's help, she wasn't sure she would have gotten so much done without her friend. Sam openedher mouth to voice her appreciation when there was a knock on the door. Maxie jumped up and ran to the door before Jason or Sam could even stand up. She flung open the door to reveal a guy holding a box with a big blue bow wrapped around it.

"I have a delivery for-"

"Maxie Jones, I know that's me. Hand it over!" Maxie said, ripping the box out of the guys arms and slamming the door in his face.

"Sam! I have your something blue!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've been making calls all day whenever you weren't around and I put a rush on finding it. Here it is! Open it up." Maxie said, setting the box on the coffee table in front of Sam and Jason. Sam went to pull at the bow when Maxie slapped her hands away.

"Wait! Is Jason allowed to see this stuff?"

"I don't know but I don't think it matters at this point Maxie. He's already seen the other ones, I don't see how this will be any different."

"Good point, okay open it!" Sam reached for the box again and when Maxie didn't slap her hands away she pulled the end of the bow and it loosened before falling away from the box completely. She opened the box and then cleared the blue tissue paper out of the way to reveal a blue version of her stripper waitress outfit, only skimpier.

"This is for the wedding and the wedding night." Maxie said with a grin. She looked at Jason and noticed he was staring at Sam in a very intense way. Sam turned towards him and they had a whole silent conversation with their eyes and Maxie just knew what was happening.

"Oh and I'll be keeping this at my place until the wedding so you don't break it in before then. You two can just make due with Sam's pink one." Jason and Sam both shot Maxie a look.

"Please I have a feeling this isn't gonna come out of the first night in one piece so really if you think about it, I'm saving your wedding by keeping this away from Jason." Maxie said, packing it back up and retying the bow so the box won't fall open. Maxie turned to leave and Sam jumped up.

"Maxie wait! I don't know if you keeping it is a good idea. I mean you already lost my engagement right-"

"But I found it and had it cleaned and resized!"

"- what if you lose this too?" Sam said, ignoring Maxie outburst.

"Sam losing a tiny little ring that was too big for my finger is one thing but putting this whole box in my closet until the morning before the wedding it another thing completely. So I'm keeping it until then. Bye!" Maxie said running towards the door.

"Oh but Maxie... and she's gone. Oh well. I guess I'm set with the old, new, borrowed and blue stuff though."

"I'm more interested in something pink right now." Jason said, leaning in and kissing Sam's neck.

"You mean the stripper outfit?"

"Yeah sure the stripper outfit," He whispered against her throat as his hand slid between her legs. "That's exactly what I was talking about."


End file.
